Radiation/Issue 25
This is Issue 25 of Radiation. Issue 25 “Mac, stop!” Neil said, shaky voice. “Don’t stop.” Nate said. Jed and Neil were trapped in a cell with a dead Sam. Nate and Mac were in two other cells, trying to get zombies to breach Jed and Neil’s door. Jed took out his pistol and loaded it. He only had six shots, so he had to make them count. “What are you gonna do?” Neil asked, sounding worried. Jed pushed Neil aside, then go in an angle so that he could aim at Mac. A few zombies were in the way, however, and he had to use three shots on killing them. “Doesn’t help.” Nate said with a grin. “You’re gonna die down here.” Jed swallowed hard as he had Mac within aim. He pulled the trigger, hitting Mac in the shoulder. He fell down, screaming. Most of the zombies headed to him instead of Jed and Neil. Mac’s screams quickly stopped, and after using all bullets in the pistol to take out the zombies in front of the cell, Jed opened the cell door. Just then, Neil yelled out. Jed looked back, seeing a reanimated version of Sam attacking Neil. With no more shots left, Jed just pushed away the zombie, pulled Neil out of the cell and locked it. They then headed for the exit. “Guys!” Nate yelled, panicing. “What about me?” Jed sighed and threw him the keys, knowing he wouldn’t get out no matter what. Jed and Neil then ran off. Nate catched the keys and unlocked himself. He hoped he could sneak past the zombies, but just as he opened the door, they were on him, biting him everywhere. Elsewhere, Sarah and Jessica were hiding. They had head the shooting outside and knew what was going on. Gene had told them to stay in their room in case something like that happened. “Are we going to die now?” Sarah sobbed, looking out through the window. Many of her friends were walking around down there, zombified. “Maybe.” Jessica said, no emotion in her voice. Then the door was kicked open. Dylan was standing with a bloody nose, pistol aimed at the girls. As he realized they were alive, he lowered the pistol. “Good to see you. Come on with us.” Dylan said. Gon was standing in the hall, looking down, not speaking. As Sarah and Jessica got out there with them, Sarah looked from Gon to Dylan, awaiting an update. “What’s happening?” She asked as neither of them said anything. “We don’t know, but a lot of people have died.” Dylan said, checking the last couple of rooms. No survivors. “My dad?” Sarah asked, voice shaking. “He’s fine.” Dylan said, and walked down the stairs to the main hall. The others followed him. Down there, they met Jed and Neil. “What’s going on?” Jed said, exhausted. “We don’t...” Dylan began, but then fell. “Sorry...” He coughed and tried to get back up. He couldn’t, and eventually he died, like everyone else who had gotten the virus. “What is...” Neil said, backing away from Dylan’s corpse. “Does any of you have a gun?” Jed asked, looking at the three other survivors. “Mhm...” Gon muttered. Jed got Gon’s gun, but too late. Jed had realized what was happening; whenever you died you would reanimate. Only head trauma would kill you completely. Dylan got up, reanimated, and attacked the person closest to him. Jessica. She screamed in pain, but as she died, she said nothing to Sarah. She said nothing at all. Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues